Magic Knight Rayearth 3
by DreamerAg
Summary: It has been over two years since that wonderful day. The day Cephiro was saved from it's destruction. This land could now shine in it's radiant beauty, a beauty that was believed to last forever. But, as many of us know, forever can only last for so long.


**Hello. I am DreamerAG. Before you start reading I'd like to state that this fic has gone though allot of changes and re-posts and I've never even gotten as far as to type up the second chapter. Hopefully it won't happen any more. Another thing is that updates will be extremely slow as I am extremely lazy. And for thous of you who've read the previous posted version of this story should know that this one is way different, completely rewritten.**

* * *

_Disclaimer:I do not own the world of Magic Knight Rayearth. I am nothing more then a wan'-a-be writer, fan girl. All credit goes to CLAMP, the wonderful creators._

_note: This fic is based off the Anime adaptation. Rating may change_

Key: "Talking"

/sound-effects/

_Thought_

_'talking to one's self'_

(random words from the author)

Magic Knight Rayearth 3 

_**Prelude**_

It has been over two years since that wonderful day. The day Cephiro was saved from it's destruction. This land could now shine in it's radiant beauty, a beauty that was believed to last forever. But, as many of us know, forever can only last for so long.

--

A blue sky lay above the world, decorated with clouds of all shapes and sizes. A lovely playground for all winged creatures alike. If only those below could see it's future. Instead, they laughed and smiled, enjoying the peace they had been given. Their land that they loved so much was beautifully kept and free. The ocean sparkled wildly beneath the sun, confident in it's perfection as it reflected the crystal mountains that rested still within the sky.

Not too far off, on the rocky lands of this county, lay a circle of small stone mountains. They creped up like liquid, forming a wall of sorts, guarding their volcanic lord as he exhaled thick, black smoke from his stone structure.

In the the center of the land stood a castle like no other. A still form of a bursting, crystal-like cluster lay at the base, supporting three pillars gleaming in a beautiful shine. This castle was home to many, some more known then most. The most well know was that of a Master Mage. Guru Clef, as some called him, a well aged boy of 747.

Age dose not matter in this world, not if one wills it so.

The mage sat within his personal study beside a desk littered with books, scrolls and papers of all kinds. Diligently, he worked, writing out what was needed, to no end. He stooped. Took a tired and heavy sigh. All was for the good of Cephiro, the beautiful land they had always hoped for.

/Knock!Knock!/

"Come in." Clef called out, averting his gaze to the sound.

As the doors begin to open their came a voice "Master Mage Clef?" followed by the body of a young woman. "Iv brought you some tea."

The mage smiled. "Thank you, Presea." he leaned back into his chair in exertion. _All was for the good of Cephiro, _he told himself while massaging his left temple.

"Master Mage Clef..." the woman began, a worried tone in her voice. "You've been working none stop for over two days now. You should get some rest."

"Have you found him yet?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question, but hope became something of a habit. _All was for the good of Cephiro, _is what he told himself.

"No. We have not." _If only a certain prince would be true to his duties, work wouldn't be so tiering._"Montero is still searching for him."

"Of course he is. Unlike our wayward prince, he follows through with his responsibilities." annoyance was only the tip of the Mage's aggravation iceberg.

Presea gave a slight chuckle. "He certainly does." a small pause was made as Master Clef took a sip of his fresh brewed tea. "Tell me, Master Mage Clef? Why take in such an unskilled disciple? Indeed, he's honest and hard-working but he is... Well, a bit..."

"A bit careless." Clef finished with a smile.

She smiled sheepishly back in agreement. "Well... Yes."

The Mage closed his cerulean eyes and took a breath, a moment to think. "This world is a place where everything is determined by the strength of ones heart but, no matter how strong the will, one can only live for so long. After the events that happened, I thought it best to pay more attention to the future of this world." his eyes opened. "The first time I laid eyes on Montero, I thought the same thing, but the more I watched him, I saw that he had a great deal of promise and believe he will one day become an even greater Master Mage then I."

"Master Mage..." Presea couldn't find the right words to go any further and could only look upon Clef with worry.

The Mage smiled once again. "Of course, he still has a vary long way to go before that day comes." he assured her. A smile grew upon her face once again.

* * *

Elsewhere, within the castle gardens, a young Mage-in-training searched franticly for Cephiro's fare, handsome (slightly scared) prince.

"Prince Ferio!" the boy called out, stopping every few yards or so, scanning the area as carefully as possible, "Prince Ferio!" and every once-in-awhile, readjusting his bow spectacles. "Prince Ferio!" he stopped, this time catching his breath.

"Still looking, Montero?" came a voice from behind.

"AAH!" The boy jumped. He turned around, viewing the source of the voice. (fearing the worst of course.) Behind him was a vary tall man in black armor. "Oh! It's just you Sir Lantis." he gave a relived smile.

"Still looking for Ferio?" asked Lantis giving a, vary faint, smile.

"Who?" the boy had nearly forgotten about his objective. "Oh!" and just remembered. "Yes. Have you seen him?"

"No. But I'm certain he's close by." he stated, eyes shut. "Right..." a short pause. "Ferio." not two seconds later an earthly crash came from the trees behind him.

"Huh?" little Montero shifted his head to look past the tall man and observe the fallen miscreant.

"Ah! Prince Ferio!" Montero was pleased, he had found what he was looking for. Their, on the ground was the fare and handsome, slightly scared, prince himself. Lightly bruised and in a little pain, but their he was. "Prince Ferio! Master Clef wishes to see you right away!" the boy wasted no time in taking hold of his Majesty who undoubtedly cursed the world for all his so called misfortunes.

With Prince Ferio's arm in his grasp and Prince Ferio himself in tow, Montero painted a well deserved grin for all to see. "Thank you, Sir Lantis." he said as he left the gardens with a dumbfounded prince. Only the Gods new how a small boy such as he could be so strong.

"My pleasure." said Lantis with a slightly more visible smile as the two exited the gardens for Clef's study. ()

Sadly, the smile quickly faded as the man averted his gaze to the Cephiran sky where creatures took flight. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Something was not right at all. The Cephiran animals new this, they felt it tingle all over their bodies. Even the monsters, the few that remained, hid in fear of the upcoming events. They were right to do so. Looming, just outside of Cephiro's castle, was a presence unlike any other.

A venomous smile griped it's self upon the innocent world below, but it was just a portion of the dark beauty that threated everything **they** had fought so hard for.

* * *

In Tokyo, the world was the same as it ever was. The sun shined it's mid-day light. The people walked, wondered and rushed to wherever it was they were going. Children laughed, mourners cried and time passed. So slowly, so quickly.

For her, it was no different. She sat quietly in her desk, her chin resting heavily in her palm. Her eyes felt so heavy, so weary and yearning for sleep. Hikaru Shidou could only oblige to their desires, she was so tired. With eyes closed she drifted off into sleep, to her dreams.

White shadows began to form as distorted voices forced themselves to be heard, then, trough roaring thunder and a flash of lightning, a sky was born. She blinked in confounded disbelief. She lowered her head to her feet. They were bare and cold. Her hands, when she drew them near, felt pricked and frozen and when the wind blew, it forced a chill through her skin. _'H-How did I...'_ she thought, turning her head left, _'This can't be...'_ then right. Something caught her eye from behind. She turned her body only to be faced with fear. This was a dream, it had to be, it just wasn't possible.

"UMI!" She screamed, running towards her friend with full force, then stopped, allowing her knees to fall beside her fallen friend. "Umi!" she cried out once more. Searching the area around her for any signs of help, instead she spotted another stilled body not far off. "Fuu!" the tears began to flow.

"H-Hikaru." a faint voice called out from her arms, barely alive.

"Mis. Hikaru." cried Fuu, her voice as faint and weak as the other.

Hikaru was helpless, she could do nothing. "It's a dream, it's has to be. Umi and Fuu, they can't..."

All of-a-sudden another voice came about from behind. "HIKARU!" it was loud and clear, but too late. Before Hikaru could turn her head a treacherous blast of silver light had struck her.

* * *

Her dark, crimson eyes glared and glinted upon Cephiro and it's inhabitants. Both disgusted and eager with excitement, the woman granted herself a chuckle. "You really are pathetic, Hikaru." her voice was alluring in every dark way possible. "Now..." she began, conversing her own thoughts. "Knowing you, you wouldn't dare leave this world unprotected." the womans emotionless pondering only hinted her cruelty. It was moments later before she had noticed it. Her smile faded. "What are you hiding?" she questioned then extended her palm and waited. Not long after, did she find what she was looking for. "What?" she was in slight disbelief. Suddenly, the world below began to quake, taking it's long awaited precautions. Then, in an unexpected flash the woman disappeared from sight.

Her eyes reopened to a different scene, one that was far more desolate then the previous. "What!?" she examined the landscape before her.

"UMI!" a cry came from behind.

She immediately jerked her head to look behind, quickly shifting her body to better her sight. Her cold heart shuddered in hatred. "You." the woman brought her hands and summoned every bit of magical power she could. "SILVER FLASH!"

* * *

"Shidou!" the teacher called out for the fourth time, finally getting the attention of his student.

Hikaru stared in fright, unable to believe the sight she had witnessed.

"Are you alright Hikaru?" questioned a classmate.

Alright? Was she? The blast of silver light... _'I though...!?'_ A realization came upon her, she had to be sure _'Umi, Fuu.'_

She sprang to her feet with force "Shidou!" and ran out of the classroom. "SHIDOU!"

She didn't care, for her, nothing was more important. Nothing.

* * *

It was just a vision. "Heh." just a vision, and she allowed herself to fall to such a barbaric manner. "It wasn't even her." she looked below to see the panic the tremors were causing. Smiling, the woman composed herself to her former refinement. It wouldn't be long now. "Come, Cephiran Knights. Come and save this world." her venomous smile reformed it's rightful place. "And die trying."

* * *

"AHHHCHOOO!!" the common cold strikes again. "Ahh jeez. Of all the times to catch a cold."

/Ding! Dong!/

"Huh." _a visitor at this time of day? _"Ah-AHCHOOO!"

/noes blowing/

"Damn this blasted nose."

/THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP/

"Umi!"

_'Huh? Hika-'_

"Umi!" pale, flushed and tired, the young girl had opened the door with unneeded force, her friend scared half to death.

The bedridden Umi stared in surprised shock. "H-Hikaru? What are you do-"

"Oh Umi!" she was crying as she threw herself upon Umi's bed and into her lap, embracing her ever so warmly. (squeezing her inerts together like play-doh no doubt.)

"Hi-ka-ru." groaned Umi

Hikaru was still crying. "I couldn't do anything." by this point, Umi had taken notice to Hikaru's tears, but still remained as clueless as ever.

"Hikaru?"

"You and Fuu." she began. "The both of you were hurt so badly and I couldn't do anything."

"What? What are you talking about?" Umi gave a benevolent smile and assured her. "I'm fine. It's just a little cold, nothing more and Fuu's at school. Speaking of which..."

"Thats not it." Hikaru had loosened her grip on Umi and looked at her. "It was a dream but, It felt so real." Hikaru, her little sister, was so scared. Umi was about to speak when... "And that place..." she spoke again. "It was Cephiro."

* * *

The castle was in an uproar, people were running back and forth. In this day of peace, small tremors were common but this time the force was far greater and longer lasting then normal. One resident in particular was making his way through the halls, stumbling every so often, to his respected master.

"Master Mage!" he called out, pushing through the study doors. "Master Mage Clef! It's not just the castle, the ho..."

"I already know, Montero!" Clef exclaimed.

"Clef! What's going..." Ferio's words were put to a halt as the tremors finally came to a stop. "What was that?" he asked

The Mage gave a uneasy answer. "I... don't know...!!" A quick realization came over him.

Staff in hand, the Master Mage struck the ground with it's lower tip. The staff's head began to glow then, through a beam of light, formed a map of Cephiro. The three of them looked in surprised at what they saw.

Montero was the first to speak. "Master Clef? What is that?"

"It's a portal." he answered. "To another world."

* * *

She was dreaming again. The same dream she always dreamt since nearly forever. It was getting annoying. All she did was stand their, in the middle of nowhere, starring at a couple of guys. They were vary handsome of course, but they never moved!

"Hay?" her voice was calm. Annoyed, but calm.

Not even a twitch, like always. They just stood their, eyes closed, as if they were sleeping. It pissed her off even more.

"Damn it, this is getting really, really old!" indeed, it was. She had seen their faced so many times they were practically etched beneath her eyelids. It was tiering but what really stressed her to the point was the fact she couldn't move her feet. She had tried so many times, in so many dreams, it was pointless. Nearing her limit, she clenched her fists. "MOVE ALREADY!" she couldn't take it anymore. "Fine then! I'll just wake myself up!" it wasn't hard, not in the least. After so long, she'd gained the ability to do so.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to reawaken in her room, but this time... "!?" it didn't work. She tried again.

And again.

And again.

Her fists still held tight. This was the last straw. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" she screamed as loud as she could, as loud and long as her lungs and throat could handle.

For a moment everything remained still, like always, then suddenly... The entire land began to rush past her. The world was a blur as she felt the wind blow against her back, her bright orange-red hair whipping against her cheeks and then in a quick moment it all stopped. The girl fell to her knees. _'that was new.'_ she thought to herself. Then one of the men spoke

A soft solemn voice, both strong and confident. "It is time." she couldn't believe it. He spoke. Mr. Dead-as-a-door-nail spoke, and OPENED HIS EYES. They were a pale violet/blue, and just like his voice. Strong, kind and confident.

The other mans eyes began to open as well. "We must return." they were a gentle golden/brown.

"Return?" she asked.

"UMI!" a voice cam from afar. A girl with long braided hair.

She stared. Their was something familiar about her. "That girl..."

"... Will fight." Mr. Dead-as-a-door-nail spoke again. "She will fight to protect everything she holds dear, risking her vary life."

the other man spoke as well. "Will you?" he asked.

"Fight? For what?" the girl was confused.

"For our world." door-nail continued.

All she could do was repeat his words. "**Our** world?"

The other man repeated the words as well. "**Our** world..." then in a union, both the men spoke, saying only one name.

"... Cephiro."

She stared upon the girl once more and took sight of another figure, but she couldn't see her completely. Her gazed fixated on on the figure, but only for a short while as she noticed a silver light started to form. She quickly look back to the girl. She did not know what it was or why she started running towards her, she knew it was dangerous but, that pain in her heart grew stronger with each second. "HIKARU!"

* * *

It was gone. Everything. The dream had ended and she was back at her school grounds, beneath her favorite tree.

"Who's Hikaru?" asked a young girl with gold eyes and jet black hair tied into a ponytail.

The girl gasped lightly for air, her bright orange-red hair tied back.

"Are you all right?" the girl inquired, worried for her friend.

She stared in a daze, no recollection of what she had just seen. "What?" she started "What happened?"

"What happened?" her voice sounded non-believing then gave an innocent smile. "You fell asleep again, that's what."

She looked to her friend then to her lap. "Oh." her lunch remained uneaten. "Himeko?"

Himeko responded. "What is it?" her friend still starring at her lunch. She leaned in towards her friend. "Mirei?"

/Ding! Dong! Dong! Ding!/ the school bell played it's tune, signaling the end of lunch.

Mirei shook her head, dismissing the thought. "Never mind." tacking a smile to her lips she quickly stuffed her face and took an abrupt stand. "Lets go!"

"To wear?" Himeko Kurouki; Kind, shy and a little dense, felt the need to ask.

"To the gym, dope-head." she answered. "Today's the day I teach those **girls**a lesson." Himeko knew right away that she was referring the the boy's of their gym class.

She couldn't help but smile and found herself giving a slight chuckle. "Will you ever change?"

Himeko stood up, she did not see her friends face but heard her well enough. "Who knows?" something seemed different about her friend and it made her uneasy.

"But..." Mirei turned around giving a gleaming bright smile and outstretched her hand before her friend. "Exciting things are bound to happen eventually." Himeko took the hand and dismissed whatever it was she was thinking. "Now lets go kick some ass." Mirei's friend grew a sweatdrop.

_'She'll never change.'_

**TA-DA! How was it? Please comment, they motivate me so. And also, please take a peak at my profile get the link to my DeviantART page.**** Although their isn't many now their are some nice sketches for this** **fanfic.**


End file.
